Obsession
by iPlu
Summary: David had only begun to start noticing Marko,and his attachment only grows stronger when Paul intervenes. M for later chapters  adult themes.
1. Introduction

The moon was bright tonight; beautiful,almost. It lit up the beach that ran along the Boardwalk,casting an ominous atmosphere on each shadow it created,casting off the objects that stood in the way.

Calm,blue sea rolled onto the sand,creating the sound of rushing wind and the harmonious whispers that followed after. It was followed suit with the yowling of two males; one dark-haired,and one lanky blond-haired male that ran along the sand,kicking sand at each other whilst a lone figure remained still,situated besides the sea.

David had his focus on the lone figure,his light blue eyes showing a hint of curiosity as he took in the details of the person - a person of his own - and noticed how different they were from the others,which he hadn't taken notice of before.

The ruthless,bouncing curls. Those shockingly absorbing eyes that watched the waves of the sea. The angelic,yet handsome face that was illuminated by the moonlight that streamed almost..._mischievous_ stance that they composed.

David watched as they tucked a few strands of hair behind their ear absent-minded,the cold rush of the sea air blowing the rest about. They seemed almost desolate; standing out from the two males that kicked up the sand and laughed,seeming to forget the one person who stood not so far from them.

David wasn't watching Star - _no_,she left years ago. She took on a new path,taking Laddie with her,and forgetting all about The Lost Boys in hoping to gain her once-forgotten sanity. David never heard from her again and,to be honest,he didn't really care; she was history,already forgotten,and classed as a nuisance anyway.

_No_ - David was watching _Marko._

* * *

**I know this is short,but this is an introduction - just a small starter.**


	2. Feast

**So sorry for the _very _late update! I usually update faster than this,but I've been caught up in things. And then I looked in my e-mails and noticed that this story was being placed in people's 'watch list' and I thought "Oh,geezus,Elliot. You need to get the second chapter up,at least." And so,here's your second chapter,dear readers. Hopefully it makes up for the wait.**

** I appreciate any reviews,and I take them all in. I take in any advise,and any compliments. These reviews are what encourage me; thank you!**

* * *

David reached into his too-over-sized-coat and pulled out a cigarette packet,flipped open the lid,pulled out a cig and lit it with his lighter. Placing the cigarette between his lips,he gripped it with his teeth before calling out to his boys: "Right,let's go." His voice was mangled slightly,due to the obtrusion of the cigarette,but it was deep enough for the Lost Boys to hear.

Looking over at the Boardwalk,David noticed a huddled couple walking past,hand-in-hand and the girl giggling to her lover. David curled his lip up in a grimace,careful not to drop the cig he gripped. The reason why he grimaced was for the simple fact that he didn't like public affection,and the fact that he found himself to be more attracted to the same sex,rather than the high-pitched,perked breasted girls that would constantly be locked onto a males arm around here,in Santa Carla.

Inhaling the nicotine strongly,David removed the cigarette and exhaled long,creating fumes of grey that lingered in the air for a moment,before getting carried away with the ocean's wind that blew past.

"Where we going,David?" That voice - that smooth,yet rugged voice from the curly-haired vampire came from besides him. David looked over at him and was met with luminous blue eyes that looked back at him,questioning. David couldn't help but grin at the oxymoron that stood besides him; who knew under such an angelic body,lay the wrath of a monster. And it only concluded it more when David said: "To feast" and he was met with a lit up expression on Marko's face,a small grin tugging at his pale pink lips. David looked over at his other boys; Paul was smirking lightly,and Dwayne's expression remained solid as usual.

* * *

David lead his gang as usual,through the streets of this holiday destination. He had his eyes set on the couple he seen before,who were walking in front of them,casually unaware that they were about to be mauled by vampires. _Sweet bliss_.

Hearing a laugh behind him,David turned his head slightly to see who it was. It was Marko,and David smiled lightly. But,the smile went slack as he noticed who made him laugh; Paul. Paul,his most lanky,and wild-haired boy of all and he was playfully grabbing Marko's waist,in an attempt to tickle the teen vampire. Marko curled under Paul's hands and laughed again,his cheeks turning a pale pink,just like his lips.

David sneered,"Cut it out" He nearly barked at Paul,who looked up quickly and stopped tickling. David composed himself,"We don't need to draw attention to ourselves,alright?" He mentioned.

"Sorry." Paul replied,rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Yeah,sorry,David." Marko added. David just grunted lightly.

They all made it to their motorbikes that were parked outside _Max's Video store_, each climbing onto their own motorbike and starting their engines with a quick flick of their boots on the handle below the exhaust.

David spotted the couple - who had gained some distance - and flicked his head towards them,indicating to his boys that they were their target for tonight."The younger the flesh,the fresher the blood,eh?" David commented,smirking. His boys snickered,before starting to move forwards to position themselves behind David,who had his leather gloved hands gripping the handles of his motorbike."Alright,let's go." He said,his engine growling loudly as he rode down the streets,followed by his boys in one,single line.

Civilians dodged out the way,screaming or yelling at the boys,fleeing for their lives as the boys weaved between the crowds of people on the Boardwalk. David kept his eyes glued on the couple as they made their way to a secluded area,the smirk still visible on his face.

"_Yoooooww!"_ Marko wailed,letting the wind brush his curly-hair back,a broad smile plastered on his face as he lifted from his seat slightly,his colourful denim jacket rippling around him."_Wohooo!"_ He wailed again,as he skimmed past a male,his hand reaching out to slap the back of the males head,earning him a crude comment and a: "_Oi,you freak!"_ as he rode past,laughing. Marko was a kid within itself,and he loved to cause mischief,no matter what the situation it was. He was mostly seen as immature and annoying,but David took him under his wing gracefully,and seen him for who he was: a deception,that would easily get them victims. Marko loved being in the company of his fellow gang members,and he was accepted.

Marko's chorus of wails were met with Paul,who howled and laughed. He lined himself up besides Marko's motorbike as he lent back on his seat,one hand on the handlebars,the other hand giving Marko a high-five,who high-fived him back,still grinning like a fool. Paul was just as immature as Marko,but he was more dim-witted and often found himself in difficult situations. His looks got him far,and he would be able to lure in victims by sweet-talking them and making them feel secure in his presence. David took him in because he would be the life of his gang,and easily drew in victims.

Dwayne casually sat back on his seat,still matching the speed of his fellow members as he was careful not to crash into civilians. He had a small smile set on his face,and he briefly closed his eyes as the wind cooled his face,but he opened them again in time to not mow down a child and her mother. The mother shrieked and pulled her child away,who blubbered out tears and began to wail. Dwayne was too far ahead to mouth 'sorry' to them,so he quickly escaped them,slightly embarrassed. He loved to join in the crude fun with David and the two blondes,but sometimes he had enough sense to know when to stop. David took him in for the simple fact that he knew Dwayne was laid-back,and found solutions to problems,but Dwayne was up for fun any day.

Catching up to the young couple,David was the first to sweep past them and block their path,making them abruptly stop before they were run over. Dwayne came to the right of them,Marko to the left,and Paul just behind them so they couldn't escape.

"Lovely night for a midnight walk,hm?" David spoke,smirking at the couple who remained huddled together.

"What do you want,punk?" The male retorted,his hand gripping his girlfriends arm protectively,his eyes remained glued to David,aware of the others around them."If you're here to pick a fight,then I'm not interested,yeah?"

David let out a small '_heh'_ at the males defensive attitude."I'm not here to pick a fight." David replied,getting off his bike and flexing his gloved hands,the leather creaking quietly as he pulled the ends down,securing them tightly. The other boys got off their motorbikes as well,moving closer to the couple."We're here to feast." David concluded.

The girlfriend suddenly screamed and her boyfriend looked at her,worried. He didn't know what she was screaming at until she pointed at the other boys. The boyfriend looked and his breath hitched in his throat as he noticed that their faces had changed; their eyes were luminous yellow,with swirls of orange. Their teeth had grown to sharp,white fangs that were visible as they smirked and decreased the distance between the young couple.

"Why don't you take a picture," Paul commented,"It'll last longer!" He burst out laughing,his eyes glistening with amusement as he suddenly lunged forward,slamming the male to the ground. Marko helped to restrain him,whilst David went for the girl,with the help of Dwayne.

Screams echoed around the secluded area,as the couple tried to haul the gang off,but was cut short as they felt sharpness claw at their skin,along with sharpness piercing their throats. Guttural sounds emitted from the girl as David sunk his fangs into her flesh,the blood hitting his tongue immediately. No sounds were coming from the male anymore as Marko and Paul drained him of blood,their skin and clothes staining red,and maroon.

Nobody was around to hear what was going on.

* * *

It seemed like a long time,but it only took them three minutes to drain their victims of blood,and for Dwayne to dispose the bodies on the beach as they flew through the night-sky towards the collapsed hotel.

When they arrived at their habitat,Dwayne automatically proceeded to light up barrels that had been placed around the lobby. The fires lit up the darkened area quickly,and a few birds flew out from the alcoves in the lobby,towards the mouth of the hotel.

Nobody spoke. Not even a muffled cough,or anything. The hotel lobby seemed to breathe as the wind rushed in from the crashing waves below. David decided he should be the first to speak."So,who's going to get the food this time?" And all at once,a chorus rang out: "Me!" was the reply of all three of the boys,who looked at each other afterwards,before shouting _Me!_ again. David rolled his eyes and made his way over to the fountain,where he hopped onto the ledge and over-looked the boys.

"Paul,you can get the food." David spoke,earning a flash of a smile from the lanky blonde."Dwayne,do you mind getting us some drink?" Dwayne nodded,before walking off with Paul to comply to the orders.

That left Marko,who looked up at David with those bright,blue orbs. David was drawn into those orbs,but teared himself away from them by hopping from the ledge and to the battered couch,where he landed himself in the centre.

"Marko." David began,making Marko walk over to the couch and sit on the armrest."You don't have to do anything. Everything's sorted."

Marko bit his lower lip,"Nothing?" He asked,looking about the lobby as if to find something he could do."So,is this like a break?" Marko commented,broadly smiling.

"Hm...not exactly,Marko." David replied,leaning back against the couch and placing his hands on the back of his head."It doesn't mean you can lay about and do nothing.I have a few questions to ask you." David explained. He felt the couch slide in slightly to his right and he shifted his eyes to look; Marko had fallen onto his back on the couch,his legs dangling over the edge of the armrest and his face looking upwards at David,near touching David's leg. David was,once again,met with those blue orbs.

"Sure." Marko replied,simply. He cupped his hands together and laid them on his chest,his eyes still looking up at David,a small smile on his face. David shifted slightly,looking down at him briefly,before changing his gaze to the hotel mouth.

"What's the situation with you and Paul?" This question hit Marko suddenly,and he lifted up quickly,near head-butting David as he twisted to become face-to-face with his leader.

"What do you mean?" Marko asked - the first question to come to mind - his voice slightly hitched.

David looked over at the curly-haired vampire and raised one of his hadn't expected such a defensive reaction,and he clenched his jaw slightly."You know what I mean. You two seem-" He couldn't finish his sentence as Marko suddenly threw out his sentence:"..nothing like that! That's what. If you're thinking what I think you're thinking,then it isn't true.I see him more as a brother - somebody to look up to,and admire.I've never thought of him in that way,and I don't think it would be right to go that far; I prefer him as a best friend." Marko explained,looking away from David as he refrained from becoming angry at David's accusation.

David remained quiet for a few moments,before placing a hand on the back of Marko's neck,the cold leather making Marko turn away from him slightly."I just wanted to know,that's all.I want to know everything that going on with my boys,and you know that." He explained,as Marko turned to look at him again."Alright,Marko?" When he got no answer,David reached his hand up to curl a crowd of Marko's curls around his fingers,and tugged lightly,earning a small grin from said vampire."Oh-oh,is this a smile I see coming on?" David commented,tugging the curls again. Marko's bottom lip trembled slightly,before he let out a quiet laugh."Oh,I got a laugh instead!" David commented,pulling Marko towards him and ruffling the curls with his gloved,right hand,earning a series of laughter from the blonde."I know I put you in a difficult position,but I had to know,alright?" David said.

"Alright." Marko replied,his smile still visible as he removed David's arm from around him,to sit up properly after being abruptly pulled he did that,the two others boys came in with a box of food and bottles of beer.

"Time to eat!" Paul rang out as he handed out the food; Chinese,as per usual. The food was warm,and it was a nice after-math of draining people of their blood. The beer topped it off perfectly,as the alcohol settled in their stomachs,removing any remaining blood from their throats that clung,unwanted.

David watched as Paul tried to sit next to Marko,but Marko had casually gone to sit on the ledge of the fountain. David smirked lightly to himself; he knew it was pretty unfair of him,but somehow,he felt a little guilty pleasure in making Marko 'avoid' Paul. Now David wouldn't have to feel like murdering Paul for getting too close to Marko.

David knew he had an obsession. He hadn't noticed it before,but he had started to become drawn to Marko like a moth to a flame,and his own deviosity caused him to stop anything that tried to take the angelic vampire from him,even if it was his own Lost Boy. _That damn Paul_, David thought,looking over at the lanky blonde who had dismissed Marko and was now sat on a crate box nearby._He should learn by now that he can't have everything he wants - if I have any involvement in it,anyway._ David briefly glared at Paul,before eating more of the noodles he had in front of him.


	3. Boardwalk

After finishing eating,The Lost Boys still had the rest of the night to finish off,so they decided to go out to the Boardwalk again. They had seen a few posters,mentioning an event that was happening on stage; a unknown band of some sorts. Paul was the first to point that out,as he wouldn't stop talking about it during them eating their Chinese food,and David had to eventually,_sternly_, tell him to stop.

The band were already set up when they got there,and David noticed the band were called '_The Party Wreckers' _which he smirked lightly at. He guessed they were some wild-eyed,hormonal teenagers that decided music were their trait.

And he was right. The band members came on stage,and the lead singer was - maybe - 19,or 20 years old. The same age as David's was slightly older,hitting the 21 year old mark. But,inside they were all over 120 years at least. That was the good thing about being a vampire; being able to stay young forever,_look _young forever,and have the agility of a young person for when they were in the chase of blood. Sometimes the victims would run,and they needed a good agility prospect to catch them.

The sudden beat of a drum brought David to his senses,and he blinked slightly at the loudness of it. _Definitely hormonal teens - or just deaf._ He thought,as he motioned to his boys to move closer. There was a crowd forming,and David decided they would be better up-front. Paul would thank him later,as he was already jumping around as the music started to kick in,and the leader singer hit the first lyrics.

David decided to stay on the border-line,and watch. He wasn't much of a dancer,and he didn't exactly like to be so close to humans in case he lost it. That would clear the crowd in seconds if he suddenly mauled somebody besides him. His urges got the better of him sometimes,and he was glad his boys had better control or there would be a massacre at hand.

As the music got heavier,David watched as Paul suddenly jumped on stage and flicked his blonde hair wildly. David grinned as Paul stood back-to-back with the guitarists,who allowed him and continued to play riffs. After a few moments,Paul jumped from the stage and was rolled along the crowd by hands up in the air,and he was eventually dropped back to the place where he first started.

Dwayne was at the front,headbanging - his black hair like a wave of silk as it flicked up and down. He looked content as he let the music take control of his body,and he was followed suit by some males besides him,who headbanged along. David knew that there would be a whole line of headbangers soon,and he smiled lightly.

David trailed his eyes over the crowd and his expression dropped as he couldn't find the colourful jacket and the blonde curls amongst the headbangers. Marko had disappeared off somewhere. Delving into the crowd,David ignored any people who swore at him for pushing them out the way. He was too engrossed in finding his youngest vampire.

"Marko?" David called out,but his voice was drowned out by the music that turned into heavy-metal. David continued to search the crowd,his eyes flicking over quickly to anything colourful,or somebody with bright,blue eyes.

His mind was telling him that he was probably covered by the crowds of people - and there were alot - or,he decided to go rest on the beach,or something. But,the sickness in David's stomach told him that Marko may have been snatched by vampire hunters,or a pervert had taken him unwillingly. They weren't exactly pleasant thoughts,and his mood turned to anger. He was both angry at Marko,and the situation that has caused him to disappear.

He was angry at Marko for wondering off without telling him,or atleast Paul,or Dwayne. David knew he often became side-tracked by anything that looked fun,or was interesting enough to stop him in his tracks. But,he had some maturity about him,and he wouldn't wander off randomly without alerting David or the other boys - in fact,he would often make them join in,rather than go it alone.

"David." A voice said next to him,which David turned around to see Dwayne standing there,looking concerned."What's up?" He asked,his black brows knitting together as he noticed before that David was scouring the crowds.

"We're missing Marko." David replied,his hands flexing into fists."You see him?"

"No - I thought he was with you." Dwayne replied,his own eyes scouring the crowd. He spotted Paul coming towards them,sharing the same expression as the other boys.

"Shit." Paul said,as he stood besides David and Dwayne."I came over here,thinking Marko would be with you. I went searching for him because I noticed him missing." His hand reached up to his matted mane and ran his fingers through it."Where'd you think he's gone off to?" Paul asked,looking at the different faces of crazed teenagers,druggies and drunkards.

"Wait,there he is." Dwayne spoke up,pointing a finger towards the back of the crowd where the curly-haired male was swinging his hips,and had his arms in the air as he swayed to the music. He had his eyes closed as he did so,ignoring the people around him.

David pressed his lips together firmly and shook his head,clearly pissed off."I swear.." He muttered,making his way towards Marko who was oblivious. Paul and Dwayne followed after,slightly worried as to what David might do.

* * *

Marko swayed his toned body,his arms in the air as he moved to the beats. He loved the nightlife and he reckoned that was the reason why he allowed David to turn him into a creature of the night. He found it strange,the day he 'died' ; he almost felt like his whole body was weightless - and it literally was once he found out he could fly. He loved sleeping all day on_ purpose _- as he was often sleep 'til the afternoon when he was alive - and then going out at night,to party and to cause mischief. And he loved the company of Paul and Dwayne; his two best friends. Paul and him became instant best friends the day they met,and Dwayne had always been '_the friend to go to when upset about something.'_

With David,it was different. Marko always found him mysterious,and almost alluring. But,he was dangerous; a real badass,and Marko found it admiring. He would try to follow suit,but with David,he didn't even have to _try._ Badass came naturally to David,and Marko found that awesome.

Marko's mind turned to the previous hours when David mentioned what kind of relationship he had with Paul,and Marko was literally shocked. He didn't think David seen their actions like that - it was the act of best friends,not secret lovers. Marko seen Paul as an older brother,and Paul seen Marko as a younger brother,and that was it. They even discussed one time that they wouldn't take any step further,as they knew people had suspcions about them - they were both fine with agreeing that they were best friends only.

_Why was David even concerned?_ Marko thought. _Simple: because he wants to know what's up with his boys._ Marko's conscience answered,but this vampire knew that wasn't the right answer. There was something more behind that whole conversation,but Marko couldn't think of anything.

And with the mention of David,Marko felt a gloved hand on his right arm and the same coldness of that leather brought Marko to open his eyes and meet the solid,blue eyes of his leader. He knew he was angry and he stopped swaying his hips as he stared back at David.

"Never wander off again without telling us." David spoke,bluntly - his eyes were still unyielding. He then released Marko's arm and looked back to Paul and Dwayne."I think it's time to go home." He explained,before walking off towards their motorbikes,parked near the Boardwalk,brushing past Marko as he did so.

Marko remained quiet and looked down at the sand beneath his boots,blocking out the crowd and the concern on Paul's face. Marko lingered for a while,before making his way towards the motorbikes.

"There's something between them two." Dwayne commented,before walking to the motorbikes,leaving Paul,who was running his fingers through his mane again.

"Seems like it." Paul mumbled,before following after Dwayne.

David was already waiting on his motorbike with his back to the stage where the band were still playing,when Marko came trailing behind and feebly got onto his own motorbike.

"David,I'm sorry.." Marko said,hesitantly."I got carried away,and I forgot to tell you,or the others."

"Do you realise how difficult it is for me to control you sometimes?" David asked,his back still turned to Marko,who stared at the back of his coat.

Marko didn't know how to answer,so he coughed lightly and shifted in his seat. He looked away from David's back,and to the row of shops near the Boardwalk. David said nothing more. Paul and Dwayne arrived,situating themselves on their motorbike and getting ready to go.

Dwayne noticed the awkward atmosphere and cleared his throat,before saying."We haven't visited the Videostore in a while. We should rent a movie,and say hey to Max." There was small silence after that,before David simply grunted and started his engine. Dwayne took that as a 'yes' and started his own engine,with the others following.

* * *

At the Videostore,David opened the door abruptly,causing a few customers to turn their heads quickly and scan the strange looking guy,then the others that followed in afterwards.

"Boys," Max said from behind the counter,after he had finished serving a customer."What are you doing here?" He asked,frowning lightly.

"Yeah,nice to see you too,Max." Paul commented,laughing,before going over to the other end of the counter where the girls hung around. He greeted them with a '_ya alright,girls?' _and his signature smile,that made the girls giggle amongst each other and exchange glances.

Marko went over to one of the video shelves and began to scour the tapes,not even reading the titles as he still felt there was more scolding from David to come,when they got home. Dwayne stood besides him,running his finger over the tapes on the shelves and seeing which movie they should rent.

David remained talking to Max,leaning against the counter."So,how is business?" David asked,grinning lightly at the formality of his question. He had nothing better to talk about,as this was basically Dwayne's idea,and he knew it was to pass the awkwardness before.

"Ah,fair." Max replied,drumming his fingers against the desk in a nameless tune."Although,not as busy tonight because of the band on the Boardwalk,but oh well. How are things going with you and the boys?" He asked back,briefly looking over at the others.

David shrugged."Alright,I suppose."

"Just alright?"

"Marko went off without telling us where he was going,that's all." David replied,sighing lightly.

Max let out a small '_aah_' and nodded his head."I hope you take him lightly. You know how he can be,and shouting at him all the time won't make him stop." Max explained,sounding briefly like a psychiatrist.

"Yeah,yeah,I know." David said,straightening up and and lifting his hands up as though he was giving himself up."It's just difficult to keep an eye on him all the time."

"Well,you never seemed to take notice of him before,David." Max nudged,slightly leaning forwards."What's the change? You seem to be more concerned over him."

David lightly bit the inside of his mouth with his canines."I guess things change over time." He simply replied,and Max left it at that.

"Anyway,get your movie and get out - you're scaring my customers." Max explained,smiling crudely and tapping the desk once,just as Dwayne came over with '_The 'Burbs'._ "Ah,good choice." Max commented. "And you're going to pay for rental,yes,boys?" He said,giving a look that said '_or else.'_

"Don't worry,Max." Paul chimed in,winking once."And we'll return it. How about that?" He said,chuckling lightly.

"You best do. Goodbye,boys." Max said,before taking some money off Dwayne and nodding as the boys made their way out of the store.


	4. David's contemplation

**David's thoughts..**

Marko - do you realise how difficult it is to keep my composure around you? I can't help but smile when you're happy,and it's weakening me. I try to remain that badass,and no-shit-about-it figure that you look up to; yes,I've seen how you look up to me,and how you try to copy my attitude. I find it almost exhilarating that you look up to me - it makes me feel proud,and almost like a parent who's watched their child walk for the first time. You'll probably find that weird coming from me - especially relating something to a special,maternal moment. You may think I've gone soft,but I haven't. Nothing gets past my solid attitude.

All except you.

I haven't noticed you before - haven't _singled you out_,more to the point. I pay attention to you,Paul and Dwayne all the same,because you're all like brothers to me. Or,like my children - y'know,my _Lost Boys._ But,I've started to notice how different you are to the others. You're no amazing miracle,I'll grant you that,but you're definitely something near of a phenomenon. How could something so innocent looking,be able to maul a guys face off in seconds? I praise that,to be honest. That's probably why I chose you to be one of my boys; you're able to stay hidden,and nobody suspects you.

These past couple of days have been stressful. I'll start with the fact that I want to murder Paul for clinging to you - he still hasn't caught onto me glaring at him time after time. And I lost it that time when he tickled you in public,and I snapped at him. I had to discuss with you that time about your relationship with him,and you denied it. Somehow,I believe you. I believe you and Paul have nothing going on,and I came to reassure myself that it's just a small niggle of an obsession towards you.

Yes,an obession. I admit - the badass vampire,no-shit-about-it - has an obession for one of his Lost Boys. I can't tell you directly,because it'll shock you too much; I know how you'll react. Hell,I don't even know if you'll accept it. But,Marko,I have an obsession for you and you best fucking notice it soon,or else I'll go insane. I'll probably do something to regain my composure soon,and it won't be pretty.

_God bless the one who'll have their insides ripped from them._

Sometimes,I don't know how to act towards you. The recent event with the whole concert,and you running off changed my attitude. I was sick to the stomach when you disappeared; do you know what thoughts ran through my head when that happened? You know there's been mention of two vampires hunters on the Boardwalk,and we haven't got any proper information on them. For all we know,they could be professionals,and we'll all wind up dead,or something. Or,maybe they're just two kids who suddenly decide they're all-mighty vampire hunters,and ride around on their BMX bikes,claiming they've killed over 20 vampires. Heck knows,but I don't want you running off again.

I don't want to be mean towards you,but it's difficult not to. It's my natural instinct,and people usually say when you like somebody,you're mean to them. You shove them,or accidentally say mean things,whilst inside you desperately want to be near them,and you want them to say those three words that will explode your world. Maybe it's like that,but all I know is that I'm in a doddle.

That's right; your badass,no-shit-about-it idol has no idea what's going on with himself. And he hasn't even got a plan,but to hope that you'll notice soon. For now,this vampire will just have to let his frustration out on any poor victim that happens to be alone at night,and day-dream as the blood spools around his feet.


	5. Just a small chat

The hotel lobby was pitch-black,save for the continuous flicker of light that emitted from the small,old t.v that sat on top of the drinks crate. Huddled around on the battered couch were The Lost Boys; Dwayne sat in the middle,Paul sat on the floor and leaning against the foot of the couch,Marko on the armrest and David sat next to Dwayne.

'..._this is Walter!'_ The man on the t.v shouted,with a femur in his hand,stood next to a taller man who had begun screaming. They both screamed in unison,and frightening music began playing. Dwayne snorted at the cheesiness of the screams; he had heard better.

"Didn't even hide the evidence!" Paul commented at the femur. He was frowning lightly,as he knew that hiding evidence of killing somebody was vital."And look what's happened. They've found it."

"The dog found it." Marko commented,lifting up a finger as if to say '_remember?' _and Paul made an 'o' with his mouth,before sinking back against the foot of the couch.

David let out a small '_heh_' before getting from the couch and towards the mini-fridge they had in the far corner of the lobby. They stored emergency blood in the fridge,in case they couldn't get a catch (unlikely) or were in the midst of a situation that prevented them from getting blood. David took out four bottles of blood for all of them and made his way back towards the couch,where he handed each bottle to the boys. Even though this wasn't an emergency situation,it was a small movie treat, and it was the only time that they were all settled.

David sat back down next to Dwayne again,his eyes settled on the t.v,but his mind elsewhere. He was contemplating whether he should sit down with Marko again,and talk. They rarely chit-chatted,and David decided he needed to know what was going on with his curly-haired one - even if the subject of his obsession never came to play. He just wanted to know how Marko was feeling,and maybe pry a few anecdotes out of him.

An explosion brought David back,and he realised it was on the t.v. A large house had exploded and people were crowding around as police cars and ambulance men were attending the scene. David didn't catch what had caused the explosion,but it was a pretty big one and he must have been contemplating for a long time as the time on the video box below the t.v had skipped more than 10 minutes._Geezus,I need to concentrate._ David thought as he looked at his bottle of blood,before taking a long swig. The taste was sweet and it slipped down his throat quite easily - it was cool also,so it was refreshing. But,it wasn't as enjoyable as fresh blood,seeping from a fresh cut of the skin of his victims. The blood from those wounds were usually pure,and hadn't been effected too much from the oxygen in the air,so the blood was new.

"I bet that family is pissed off." Dwayne commented,as he watched the strange family arrive back to their blown-to-smithereens home."I would be.I'd make sure the perpetrators were dead." He added,placing his empty bottle between his legs on the floor.

* * *

The movie ended and Dwayne put the video tape back in it's casing,before placing it on a rack of video tapes next to the t.v. Dwayne usually bought video tapes and would often sit and watch them all when he had nothing else to do,or when they were done feasting for the night. He used to sit with Laddie,but those were usually kiddie films that had no swearing,violence or sex scenes - Dwayne didn't mind - but it would sometimes get boring. He misses Laddie every now and again,but he respected Star's reason for leaving the Lost Boys; she did have it tough,and she deserves to live the life she had before.

"Hey,guys." Paul spoke up."If anybody needs me,I'll be in the next alcove,playing my guitar." He explained,smiling broadly before disappearing. He had a trait for playing his guitar,and he always wanted to be in a rock band,but due to him being a vampire,it would make things difficult. He wouldn't be able to play in the daylight,and that would cause tiffs between him and his band members. So,he resorted to sitting in the alcove and playing the electric guitar he bought.

"I think I'll go read." Dwayne commented,picking up a hard-back book and waving it in the air slightly,before making his way towards the elevator shaft,where he sat down and settled in the corner of the box. He shut the gate that separated the elevator shaft,before starting to read.

Marko knew what this meant. It was just him and David,and he felt like digging and hole and hiding in it. He still remembered that David was going to scold him for wandering off hours before,and he looked around for a place to go,but David was already blocking his view and he must have wore an expression of panic as David said: "Calm down,Marko. I just want a chat,yeah?"

Marko stared at David,"...alright." He said,quietly,before following David towards the place where they all slept.

* * *

It seemed like a long time before they got there,and Marko made his way to the wall where he lent against it. David made his ways towards him - slightly closer than Marko expected - and suddenly extended his arm,and placed his hand flat against the wall behind Marko,and behind the curly-haired vampires head. His eyes were set on Marko's,and his lips were pressed together in a frustrated line.

Marko didn't move,as he knew David would drag him back if he tried to get away. All he could was look back at his leader and hope for the best. He didn't think David would use violence,but it was probable and Marko clenched his teeth together.

David seemed to examine Marko as he didn't speak for a good few minutes. He frowned then,as though he found something that didn't seem right."What are you scared for,Marko?" He asked,as he heard the rapid beat of Marko's heart,near thudding out of his chest that travelled to his ears,like the beat of a drum. "Don't be scared,I'm not going to hurt you." He added,leaning in slightly closer,his warm breath tickling Marko's cheek as he smirked lightly. He pulled back from Marko,removing his hand from besides Marko's head and placing it by his side again."I just want us to have a chit-chat,that's all."

Marko let out a held breath as David moved away,and he realised he was pressing himself against the wall behind him,so he moved forward a bit."David,I won't wander off again,I promise." Marko said,swallowing the lump he had in his throat as David looked away. But,his breath hitched again as David looked back suddenly,and he had an unknown emotion in his eyes. Marko tried to calm his heart down,but it fluttered and he reached to clutch his tank-top strongly,as though to stop the frantic beating. _Was he hyperventilating?_

"You're going to deafen me with that beating of yours." David commented,the thudding of Marko's heart getting stronger in his ears."I forgive you for wandering off. You just got carried away,as you said. I just worried,alright? There's alot of vampire hunters around,and I don't know how I'd feel if -" David was about to say _you died_,but instead,he changed his sentence."-any of my boys died. I wouldn't like to see them disintegrating before my eyes." He was relieved when he heard Marko's heart slowing down,and getting back to it's normal pace. He wasn't setting out to scare Marko,but to simply talk to him.

"I know. I'll tell you next time." Marko replied,his hand moving itself from his tank-top,to mess with the zip of his colourful jacket. He twiddled the cool metal between his fingers."Um..you mentioned you wanted to have a chat?" He cautiously asked,and tried not to tense up again as David moved closer to him again.

"Yes." David said,nodding his head once."I want us to have a chat. Y'know,a friendly chat. We hardly talk to one another,and I think we need to talk. You rarely speak to me,and I don't get to know what's going on with you sometimes." David explained,giving Marko a small,warm smile that made Marko smile back instantly.

"Ok,let's talk then." Marko replied,his eyes changing to a lighter blue as he realised that David wasn't going to scold him.

David nodded his head to the ground,and they both sat down. Marko sat in a lotus style,whilst David sat down normally,but with his right left propped up and his hand laid on the knee."What do you want to talk about,Marko?" David asked,hearing the steady beat of the curly-haired vampire's heart. It was almost harmonious.

"Can we talk about the first time we met?" The question caught David unaware and he noticed this and let out a small laugh."I mean,before you turned me."

"Ah." David said,nodding his head."Alright,let's talk about when we first met." He repeated,and was glad when Marko turned slightly towards him,as though to get comfortable for the story-telling.


	6. The day they met

David didn't know why Marko wanted to recall the day they met,but so long as it got them talking,it didn't really matter. It was right here,in Santa Carla,where David spotted Marko being beat up by the Surf Nazi's. The Surf Nazi's were arrogant,stupid and easy to hate - and with David,that only grew stronger when he seen how they were treating the kid on the ground.

* * *

_ Marko had been flung to the floor with enough force to make him gasp,and lose his breath. The back of his head hit the pavement,and he saw a blur of grey dots and the wavering,black shadows of the Surf Nazi's above him. He felt a wetness on his cheek where one of the members had spat,and he wiped it away with the back of his colourful jacket quickly._

_"Go back to the hole you live in." The leader seethed,delivering a powerful kick to Marko's stomach with the toe of his boot. Marko cried out and muffled his yells by biting down on the sleeve of his jacket,the material tasting like dirt from him previously being dragged across the pavement forcefully._

_Marko closed his eyes tight,before opening them up again to clear the blur of dots that screamed he was going to faint. This was not a good time to faint,as the Surf Nazi's would surely place him in a nearby dumpster,or leave him in an alleyway."Please.." Marko choked out,and let out another gasp as the leader drew back his fist and punched Marko in the face,causing his victim to jolt his head upwards violently and cry out again. _

_"Shut the fuck up." The leader snapped,crouching down to get closer to Marko,where he reached his hand out and held Marko's chin strongly,forcing him to look up at him."You're pathetic,you know that? You look like a queer in that jacket. Are you queer?" The leader asked,but didn't wait for an answer as he suddenly grasped Marko between his legs._

_Marko didn't expect that,and his sky-eyes widened. He couldn't look away,as the leader was still gripping his chin,and he couldn't kick out as his body was too weak to do anything useful. Marko felt his eyes becoming warm,and he realised they were full of small tears that tickled the skin below his eyes. He blinked them away,and the grey dots came back again as he was squeezed by the rough hand between his legs._

_"Look boys,he's not even resisting!" The leader laughed loudly,looking up at his gang members who smirked back."Fucking queer - people like you don't belong in Santa Carla."_

_"And people like you don't,either." A deep voice said from behind the Surf Nazi's,making them turn around and see a tall male,wearing all black and had shockingly white hair that stood out from the darkness of the night._

_The leader grinned and stood up,releasing Marko and turning around to face the weird male."Yeah,what you gonna do about it,buddy?" He asked,crossing his arms over his chest and curling his lip into a sneer. But,the sneer was wiped off his face as the male suddenly punched him in the stomach and blood was running down his clothes. The leader screamed,and stumbled back,tripping over Marko was remained on the ground. Marko let out a small 'oomph' and shifted slightly,and watched as the leader cracked his head against the concrete and more blood was spilt._

_"I'm going to do that..._buddy."_ David replied,walking over to the leader and placing his right boot firmly on his chest. The leader looked up at him with pleading eyes,but David simply ground his boot deeply into his chest,and the crack of bones were heard as he broke the male's ribs. The male screamed out again,and choked on his own screams as pain surged through him._

_David heard another of the gang members trying to sneak up to him,and he turned around quickly,delivering a bone-shattering punch to the Surf Nazi's face. The Surf Nazi's head flicked back and he fell back against a wall,where he slid down it and fell into unconsciousness. David looked at the other Surf Nazi's and flexed his hand,his eyes unyielding as he moved towards them._

_"Look,we'll just leave." One of them said,holding up his hands in defeat,before running down the street immediately,followed by the other Surf Nazi's. David watched as they left,before turning his attention to held out his hand._

_"You alright,kid?" David asked,lifting Marko up as he took his hand."They won't bother you for quite a while." He looked over at the leader and Marko wondered whether he was dead,as he hadn't moved yet._

_"Is he..dead?" Marko asked,tentatively._

_"Probably." David replied,giving a small shrug. Marko looked at David in disbelief and reached up to rub the back of his neck,worried. "It's alright. It's him better off dead,than you,right?"_

_Marko slowly nodded."I..thank you,I think." He said._

_"I usually like a good fight,but those Surf Nazi's take it too far. My boys and I like to have fun,but we know when to stop." David explained."I'm David,by the way." He nodded his head in a brief greeting._

_"Marko." Marko said,"My name's Marko." Marko held out his hand hesitantly,but David shook it,causing Marko to smile lightly. The hand that shook his was as cold as pewter,and it nearly made Marko retrieve his hand back in shock,but he didn't. He didn't want to seem rude._

_"So,how come they decided to take a shine to you?" David asked,deciding to start walking down the street - there was no point in staying where the crime was. Somebody would discover the bodies soon,and David didn't want to be tied down with keeping his cool and dealing with the police. Thankfully,the kid followed and he didn't have to persuade him._

_"I accidentally bumped into one of them,and they started on me." Marko explained."I even said sorry,but I got a punch instead."_

_David shook his head,and tutted."Some people,eh?" He said,and smirked lightly when the curly-haired male let out a warm laugh._

* * *

Recounting the story made David think: _why did Marko want to think about the day he was nearly killed?_ But,he didn't ask,as Marko had already started speaking.

"Do you think I look queer in this jacket?" Marko asked,pulling at the ends of his jacket.

David thought: _You're homosexual,anyway. What does it matter? _He decided against saying that,though,as he knew Marko would stop speaking after that."No - I don't mind what my boys wear." He replied,instead.

Marko briefly smiled."So,if I wore a ridiculous outfit,with loads of pattern and colours,you wouldn't mind?" He asked.

"No,I wouldn't mind. I'd just simply keep you about 10 feet away from me,to save from the embarrassment." David said,grinning.

"Of course." Marko replied,laughing."Because you're mean like that."

"Because I'm mean like that." David repeated,rolling his eyes. He knew Marko was joking,but he somehow found that statement sincerely true; he _was _mean. It was who he was,and he thought he heard a hint of seriousness in Marko's comment,as though he,also,knew David was truely mean.

"Why did you want to go back to that time?" David asked,this time his tone serious.

Marko stared at David for a while,before looking away and to the far chewed the inside of his mouth before replying:"It was just something to talk about."

But,David knew that wasn't the truth.


	7. Marko's contemplation

**Marko's thoughts..**

Why did I want to go back to that time,David? Because I wanted to be reminded of the day you showed me you cared. You looked after me thoroughly that day,and you wouldn't allow me out of your sight.

Is that why you got angry at me for wandering off? You said it was because of recent information about vampire hunters on the Boardwalk,but this is the real reason why you worried. You worried I'd get beat up again,didn't you? Some part of me finds that really nice of you,but the other says that you don't see me as independent. I am. I'm tougher than I was back then,after you showed me the ropes and how to become better at being confident.

I look up to you,David - alot. But,I get upset when you seem to give me the cold shoulder and make it seem that I'm not there. You sometimes make me feel invisible,as though I'm some old toy that a child doesn't want anymore.

But then you turned around and started talking to me again. It's caught me off guard,and I probably seem afraid of you - I'm not,I just didn't expect you to notice me again. I enjoy talking to you,because you speak to me in a way that's clear. You know when to drop a subject if I'm uncomfortable,and stuff,and I appreciate that.

You may not know it,David,but I've been wanting your attention for a long time. Too long,in fact. I've tried getting your attention by doing stupid things. And you know the time when Paul tickled me? Yeah,I planned that. I told him to tickle me,just to get your attention. And it worked. I felt a small flutter in my stomach when you told Paul off,and it almost made me feel like you cared again. Then,you asked me later what my relationship was with Paul,and I told you the truth: we're nothing more than friends. Me and Paul are like brothers,and I want you to understand that. I always see you grimace when Paul is next to me,or tries to hang out with me all the time - and I've noticed the glares you give him too. I didn't think you'd take it this far,but it seems you don't want Paul near me. I want to know why,but I know you won't tell me.

Sometimes,you scare me. Especially when you're quiet,then I know somethings up. I expected you to scold me after the whole concert incident,but here we are,talking about the first time we met. It just brings it back round again: I wanted to know you cared.I'm happy that you're paying attention to me again - and although I sound like a spoilt brat - I want it to remain this way. I feel like I'm part of the gang again,and I feel like we're close again.

I always wonder what goes on inside your head when you seem to drift off.I noticed you thinking when we were all watching _The 'Burbs_ and wondered what you were discussing with yourself. I told myself: he's probably just thinking about where we should feast next. But,I sometimes notice you flick your eyes over to me briefly,before looking away. It's something about me,and I know it.

I just wish you'd tell me.


	8. Dwayne knows

Music blared from the lobby - a sharp,whining sound that echoed towards the alcove where they slept,and where the two vampires were.

"What the?" David said,cringing as the noise broke through his skull and hammered into his head. It was a truly awful sound,and it lasted for around three minutes,before fading out and eventually stopping.

"Paul." Marko simply said,standing up,alongside David."He must have tripped over his amp box,or something." He added,and followed David as they made their way back to the lobby.

Marko was right - Paul was lay on the ground,with his boots over the amp box and his guitar lay besides shifted once,before slowly getting up and moving some of his mane out of his face."Sorry." He mumbled,picking up his guitar and untangling the wires that wound around his boots."I didn't look where I was going." He let out a nervous laugh and picked up the amp box,before placing both objects in the nearest alcove."I bet that hurt your ears." He commented,rubbing the back of his neck.

"Damn right it did." David snapped."Be more careful next time.I never should have let you buy that guitar." He added,near growling his sentence. Paul looked momentarily hurt for a moment at the ferocity of David's sentence.

"David," Marko began,placing a hand on his arm lightly."It was an accident. He won't do it again." But he pulled back when David looked at him sharply,before sauntering off towards the cave mouth,where he lent against the banister of the metal stairs that led up to the top of the cliff.

"What's up with him?" Paul asked Marko,quietly."He seems pretty pissed off lately. More than he usually is."

"Geezus,you two are the slowest idiots I've ever come across." Dwayne called from the elevator shaft,making the two blondes turn around and say in unison: '_Hey_!' but Dwayne simply rolled his eyes,closed his book,stood up,opened the elevator gate and walked away."Marko,you and me need to have a talk later on." Dwayne said,before disappearing behind one of the curtain drawn beds where Star and Laddie used to sleep - his silhouette indicated he decided to have a lie down and wait for the sun to come up,before finally falling asleep.

Marko stared at Dwayne for a while,before looking at Paul."I wonder what he wants to talk about." Paul shrugged.

"Probably something that's boring." Paul responded."He always talk nonesense that I don't understand."

_You hardly understand anything._ Marko thought,but his small smile towards Paul hid that thought."Probably." He said back,moving to sit down on the battered couch,but Paul had grasped Marko's arm and stopped him."Hm?" Marko said,looking back at Paul.

"You wanna ditch this place?" Paul asked,looking over at David who remained at the cave mouth."It's boring,and we have some hours left 'til sunrise." He added.

Marko would usually happily agree,but there was something in Paul's tone that made him nervous. There was an almost devious hint to the tone,as though there was some sick joke behind it. But,then,he thought that this was another chance to grasp David's attention,especially if they both walked past him near the cave mouth. It was more than just a chance,it was a brilliant plan. Marko nodded his head."Sure - where to?" He asked,already making his way towards the cave mouth with a jovial walk.

David was already listening in to the conversation ages ago,and he seethed wanted to split Paul in half right there and then,and he clenched his hands into fist to refrain him from doing so. He suspected Paul was doing this on purpose,to piss him off even more. He suspected Paul tripped over that amp to drag Marko away from him.

_Why did I even bring Paul into my gang?_ David thought,inhaling deeply - strongly - before letting out an exasperated exhale. He reached up and rubbed his temple with his fingers,but pulled them away when Marko walked past him and up the metal stairs. His eyes watched the vampire,and he glared when Paul brushed past him to join Marko.

"Don't worry." A voice said from behind him,and David nearly jolted as he recognised it was Dwayne."I'll drum some sense into him later on." His voice was calm as he stood besides his leader,his arms crossed across his chest.

"You know?" David asked.

"For quite a while." Dwayne responded,shrugging lightly,nonchalantly."But,David,you need to learn a few things. For one,Marko is trying to get your attention."

David frowned,"He always freaks when I try to get near him - how could he be trying to get my attention,when he pushes me away? Hell,his heart sounded like it was going to explode before when I tried to get him on his own." David explained.

"He was just shocked,that's all. He didn't expect you to pay attention to him again,because he thought you didn't notice him anymore. And I have to admit,you do seem like you ignore him,and you are sometimes harsh to him." Dwayne said,but quickly added when David stone-glared him."That's just my opinion,though." He held up his hand in defeat."Don't tell me you don't think it's true."

David's features softened slightly and he looked back out at the moonlit ocean. The waves were rugged tonight,and they crashed furiously against the rocks below where they both stood."I hate it when you're right,Dwayne." He muttered."Explain the situation with Paul then,if you have such a knowledgeable account."

Dwayne chuckled lightly and smiled warmly at David's defiant attitude."Paul's just an idiot. He doesn't get the fact that you resent him at the moment,and probably never will. That is,until you tell Marko how you feel about him." Dwayne cautiously offered,knowing he was treading over the line with his leader,but it was all he could do to try and help resolve the problem. When David didn't respond,Dwayne reached out and patted him lightly on the back."I'll have a small talk with Marko when he gets back,whilst you ponder what happens next." Dwayne concluded,before walking away to the curtain drawn beds.

David watched the waves below begin to calm down,and the sound of the rushing water soothed him gradually. He appreciated Dwayne in the gang,and he always tried to resolve arguments and crisis's between them all,even if it became intense. Somehow,Dwayne reminded David of a cat - mysterious,yet knowledgeable and always remained at the back of the crowd,where he observes everything and concludes situations.


	9. Ghost Ride & Paul

** Pfft - I enjoyed writing this chapter (so cruel of me.)**

**Anyway,thank you for those who keep reviewing! If you haven't noticed,I've added a 'thank you' column on my profile for those who review generously. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did.**

* * *

The night was still energetic with club music booming in the air,and the concert still continuing down by the Boardwalk. There were much more people than last time,and the two vampires had to weave around people to make their way towards the funfair. Paul had decided to take Marko to the funfair that they usually hung around in,where it was open 'til after midnight and the luminous lights from the rides lit up the darkness of the sky above. There was funfair music playing as they got nearer; a tinkering sound that almost made the funfair seem creepy and ominous.

"I have an idea." Paul said as he guided Marko towards a rickety house that slanted slightly to the right. The windows were black and broken,and the green paint was peeling off. Something was odd,though,as a man was stood outside in one of the funfair staff costumes,checking his watch. Marko then realised it was the Ghost Ride,and a sign above the door of the rickety house said: 'ENTER IF YOU DARE!' Marko grinned at that sign,as it was so cheesy.

"What's this plan of yours?" Marko asked,as Paul guided him around the back of the house and to the door that read: '_Staff Only._'

Paul pulled down the handle and the door opened easily. He looked back and smirked at Marko."You know how shit these rides usually are. Well,I think we should help them out and make it a little more scary,hm?" He chuckled briefly,before entering the _Staff Only _area. Marko couldn't help but smirk back; it was actually a good plan. Marko felt somebody groping his hand and he flinched slightly,but it was Paul trying to hold his hand.

"Scared?" Marko asked,grasping Paul's hand that was cold.

Paul chuckled again."Just guiding you." He whispered,pulling Marko along the platform that ran along the tracks the carts would ride past with the innocent kids. Marko frowned lightly - Paul knows that vampires can see very well in the dark,and it wasn't like Marko was a five year old,even if he felt like one. He dismissed it.

Paul stopped abruptly and Marko bumped into his arm,and he heard Paul mutter an apology."Let's wait here." He said,and then he explained what they were going to do when the next cart came around,and Marko grinned.

* * *

"C'mon,Trish!" A male said,pulling his friend into the seat next to him in the creepy-looking cart."It'll be over in a few minutes,so stop being a baby." He added,laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Trisha said,slapping the male in the arm."You know I don't like these rides,Tom." She said,winding her arm around Tom's arm and huddling next to him as the control man started their cart and they slowly edged towards the cobwebbed door ahead."Gawd,sometimes I wonder why I trust you." She whispered as they plunged into darkness,and lights started flashing. Trisha squealed and squeezed Tom's arm,who laughed at the pathetic props that jumped out and tried to scare them.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Tom said,nudging Trisha to make her look. Trisha cautiously opened her eyes and noticed how fake the props were,and she gradually sat up properly in her seat and let out a small laugh herself.

"You're right." She began,letting go of Tom's arm."Geezus,how could I be so childish? They're not even tryi-" Her sentence was cut short as the cart pulled them around a corner and two males were stood on the tracks."Oh my God! Tom,look!" She shouted,sheer terror in her voice as she pointed ahead at the figures on the track.

Tom looked at the figures and snorted; they looked like cheap dummies,or some pathetic lighting effect that made it looked like they were actually there. They would probably disappear as they edged closer,but then the cart stopped and the two teenagers were left,facing the two males.

One of the males lent forward - he was lanky,and had blonde hair. His hands reached out and grasped the handlebar Trisha and Tom were holding,before leaning forward more so that the light hit his face. He had luminous yellow eyes,and his face was grotesquely animalistic with long,sharp fangs. "Hey,kids." He whispered,grinning broadly,his fangs showing more."Having fun?" This time it was the turn of the second male to lean forward - this one had curly-hair and had brighter,yellow eyes with a hint of orange in them.

"Didn't expect something so.._real_,did you?" The curly-haired male said,smirking. His hand reached out and he touched the face of Trisha briefly. The coldness ran through Trisha and she let out a high-pitched scream that started Tom off,also. The two teenagers both continued screaming,whilst the two hideous looking males were laughing.

And then they disappeared. No trace,at all. The two teenagers stopped screaming,but Trisha had started crying and Tom was beginning to shake. That wasn't like any other props they came across during the ride,and the curly-haired one _touched_ Trisha,and she felt his cold skin against her warm skin.

The cart jolted forward and the two teenagers made their way out into the beginning,where other teenagers were beginning to board the carts. They remained quiet,even as the control man came over and released there handle bar. He noticed how pale they were,even in the darkness and let out a small laugh."Scary for you,huh?" He asked,walking away.

If only he knew what Trisha and Tom had just seen.

* * *

Marko and Paul were still laughing as they exited the back door of the Ghost Ride.

"That was so fun!" Marko commented,his blue eyes wild with adrenaline as he changed back to his normal form."Did you see the look on that males face?" He asked,letting out another laugh,and having to clutch his stomach as it gave him a cramp."Thanks,Paul." He added.

Paul smiled wide."Better than staying in that old lobby,ey?" He asked,placing his arm around Marko's shoulder and beginning to walk with him. Marko nodded his head and wiped away a few tears that formed from laughing so hard. It was good to laugh,and Marko let out a satisfied sigh. Marko noticed they weren't walking through the funfair anymore,but towards the desolate end where the carnies would hang around and travel in caravans,and old-rickety cars.

"Where are we going?" Marko asked,looking up at Paul who looked down at him; his expression had changed,and he almost looked serious."Paul?" Marko asked,frowning lightly as Paul moved him towards a caravan that had no lights on - obviously nobody was using it.

"You sick of David yet?" Paul asked,his hand squeezing Marko's shoulder that he had his arm draped around."Bossin' you around,and ignoring you. I mean,you even told me to tickle you to get his attention. Do you really wanna do that everytime? He doesn't deserve you wasting your time,and breath on trying to get him to notice you." Paul explained,his voice too close to Marko's ear as he pinned the young vampire against the caravan,and placed his hands on either side of Marko's head."You know,we don't have to listen to him. We could get off somewhere." Paul added,looking down at Marko who was slightly smaller than him. But,then again,anybody was small against this lanky blonde.

Marko slunk against the caravan and he felt slightly sick at Paul's tone. It sounded almost _lustful_, as though Paul was trying to seduce him,but it only made Marko feel uncomfortable and he moved to get away from Paul's lock,but Paul placed a firm hand on his shoulder and pinned him even more."Paul,we should be getting back. It's getting near sunrise and it might take us a while until we get ba-" Marko was cut off as Paul suddenly pressed his lips against his,strongly.

**_ Bam!_** Paul's head was whipped back,and he could feel blood running down from his nose. Marko had punched him,and it wasn't a weak one at that.

"Fuck." Paul breathed,holding his nose as he moved back away from Marko."What did you do that for?" He asked,looking back at the vampire.

"Why do you think? You bastard." Marko replied back,clenching his fist."Taking advantage of me. You may not see it,but I actually _want _David to notice me. I've got more feelings for him,than I'll ever have for you in the years we're living." Marko added,walking up to Paul and pushing him strongly on the shoulders so that the lanky blonde fell down on the ground as Marko brushed past him.

"Marko,wait!" Paul called out,cringing as his nose gave him a twang of pain."We're still friends,right?" He called again,but he only got the finger from Marko. Paul sighed and lowered his shoulders as he concentrated on trying to stop his nose bleed; he wasn't sure if his nose was broken,or not,but it sure would swell.


	10. David's anger

David looked up when he heard the low,whispering and felt the small shiver of chill that dragged in as Marko stumbled into the lobby - half-running,half-walking as he ran straight towards Dwayne,who heard the continuous whispering and came out from the curtain drawn beds to see what it was. Marko ran straight into him,and grasped onto Dwayne's jacket.

"Marko?" Dwayne asked,placing a hand on the vampires head and brushing the curls gently."What's the matter? Where's Paul?" He asked softly,hearing Marko's breath rugged and feeling the slight wetness on his exposed chest; Marko was crying.

Instant concern washed over David,and then it turned to anger as Paul flew in a few minutes earlier. Without thinking twice,David advanced on Paul and grabbed his jacket by the lapels and shoved him up against the lobby wall."_Why is he crying?"_ David hissed in Paul's face,his fangs growing slightly as his mouth curled into a sneer.

Paul shook his head quickly and tried to shift his face away so that he didn't have to face the fangs,but David roughly shoved him against the wall again and he lost his breath for a brief moment.

"David." Dwayne said,brushing Marko's curls as David shifted his eyes to him. David nodded,and Dwayne closed his eyes briefly before nodding back and guiding Marko away to the alcove where they all slept.

David turned his attention back to Paul - his eyes a vivid yellow and red as he said his next sentence: "_What did you do? _Tell me,Paul!" He yelled,making Paul flinch and close his eyes tightly."What..the_..fuck_...did..you...do?" David spread out his words,each word as venomous as the next.

"I didn't do anything!" Paul protested,holding up his hands."He punched me." He added,pointing to his nose that had stopped bleeding,but there was dried,brown blood above his mouth.

"You must have done something to make him punch you,though." David said back,his voice hoarse as he refrained from slashing Paul with his claws."Marko doesn't just punch somebody for no reason."

Paul looked off to the right and swallowed a lump in his throat."I might have kissed him." He said,near whispering the sentence,but David heard it as clear as crystal and he ground his teeth together.

"You best get out of here." David said,through a clenched jaw.

"What?" Paul choked.

"_Get out." _David growled,releasing Paul's lapels and glaring at him,until Paul finally shifted and flew out the cave mouth. The night sky had become and shade lighter and David unclenched his jaw; the idiot was going to get himself fried.

Rubbing his temple with his fingers,David changed back to his normal form and stood in the lobby,staring directly at the mud-ridden floor beneath him. He needed to control his anger sometimes.

* * *

"Calm down,Marko." Dwayne said,after Marko had blubbered out what had happened. They were sat on the ledge near where they slept,and Dwayne had managed to persuade Marko to tell him what happened. But it came out: _theGhostRidewescaredsomekids...hekissedmeandIpunchedhim..._ Dwayne placed a hand on Marko's shoulder and gave him a soft look.

"Marko." Dwayne said,waiting until the vampire had calmed down slightly."Tell me again,but slowly this time. We may be vampires,but we don't have translators built in." Dwayne commented.

Marko began again - slowly this time,and he managed to breathe. Dwayne nodded his head and began another sentence."Alright. So,Paul suddenly did this? Didn't you two agree that you were going to be best friends only?" He asked.

"Mhm." Marko said,nodding."This was unexpected,and I told the reason why I didn't like him." Marko explained,linking his fingers together and placing them in his lap,whilst looking down at them.

"Which was?" Dwayne asked,keeping his eyes on Marko. Dwayne knew he wasn't some consultant,or psychiatrist,but he knew that keeping your eyes on your 'subject' made sure they knew you were listening and paying attention. There was no point in looking somewhere else,as though the words had floated past.

Marko remained quiet."I don't want to say." He muttered eventually.

"Is it David?" Dwayne asked,making Marko look up. Dwayne recognised the 'fire lit up' in those blue orbs,and he mentally smiled. He hit the nail on the head.

"What?" Marko said,weakly."No - no,it has nothing to do with David." But his tone indicated to Dwayne that it was. And the fact that he had been observing them both,and he knew there was an invisible wall between them that kept them from showing how they felt; it was a difficult wall to knock down,but Dwayne knew it would come with time. Time was what they had; they were vampires,and vampires are immortal,so they had alot of time to waste. But,either way,Dwayne - inside - wished they would hurry up and tell each other,because all the arguments between the boys were getting on his nerves,frankly.

"You know better." Dwayne commented,pulling his hand from Marko's shoulder to sit back slightly and look somewhere else. This was time for Marko to think.

And it worked,because he crumbled,and Dwayne could imagine parts of the bricks from that invisible wall cracking and dropping some of its chips to the ground.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell him. Does he even know?" Marko asked,studying Dwayne's expression - but nothing got past that solid exterior,and Dwayne still had his solid expression.

"Haven't you noticed?" Dwayne asked,rhetorically,raising one of his eyebrows."Haven't you noticed him getting angry at Paul for staying to close to you,or dragging you away from him? I'd say he knows - or hopes,should I say. He hopes that you realise how he feels about you,and he's been trying to do that by getting Paul away from you. Now,if David hasn't already found out about Paul kissing you,then I won't tell him. He doesn't need to know,because that'll make things worse." Dwayne explained,smiling lightly."I think Paul's got beaten up enough for one night,hm?" Dwayne winked at Marko,and Marko smiled.

* * *

David looked out the cave mouth and seethed. Even though he was pissed off at Paul,he had to find him,or else he'd lose him to the sunlight - and even if he was taking Marko away from him,David guessed it wasn't as bad as losing one of his boys.

Finding some scrap paper,David found a pen and scribbled a simple note:

_Nearly killed Paul._

_Going to go find him,before the sunlight kills him instead._

_And then I might kill him._

_- David._

He placed the note on the table,and flew out the cave mouth - the same whispering echoing throughout the lobby,before lowering and dispersing completely.


	11. The sunlight

Dwayne was the first one to find David's note on the table,and he sighed,before scrunching it up and throwing it somewhere in the lobby.

"Well,looks like it'll be a while before David comes back." Dwayne commented,looking out at the light blue sky. He wondered whether he should really be standing here,or should be out there,searching for the two and bringing them back before first light. Dwayne guessed there was only around forty minutes before the sun woke up,and shone it's brilliant rays that vampires ever-so hated. _Dreaded killers,but sunlight sure kicks them up the arse._

"Why,what does the note say?" Marko asked,having not been able to catch a glimpse of the note. But,he guessed it was to do with why David had suddenly disappeared.

"David's gone to find Paul. They must have had an argument."

"Do you think..? He knows?" Marko said,twiddling the metal zipper on his colourful jacket.

"My guess: yes,I think he knows. Paul probably told him. You know how angry David can get,and he can threaten anybody to speak." Dwayne said,rolling his brown eyes - almost nonchalantly. David had shown his anger many times,and the Lost Boys were used to it by now,and almost seen his anger as 'part of the furniture'.

"Great.." Marko replied.

* * *

David felt a shiver run through him; the sunlight was approaching,and his blood had run cold. Whenever he felt a shiver,he knew that he needed to get out of the place where the sun was arriving.

_He shouldn't have run off,the idiot._ David thought,as he walked across the Boardwalk,his hands in his large coat pockets. He passed the all-nighters as they stumbled back home,some bumping into him as he weaved around them. There were alot tonight,and most of them were high,or drunk. Easy targets; but David had a moron to deal with right now.

A shock of blonde hair caught David's attention and he noticed the link of chains around the pants; that has to be Paul. David walked up to him.

"You think it's funny to wander off when it's nearing daylight?" David hissed,placing a firm grip on his shoulder."What vampire is idiotic enough to go out near sunrise?" David added,and was about to shout another comment as he turned around,but it wasn't Paul.

No - this was a girl,and she had a weird expression on her face."What? Get off me,you _freak." _She said,shrugging David's hand off her shoulder."Pervert." She added,walking off and out of sight. David swore under his breath and continued his search for his Lost Boy.

David made his way around the Boardwalk,looking in any store windows as he passed by,but he couldn't find the wild mane of blonde hair. Paul was really good at hiding,David granted him that. But,it was starting to piss him off,as another - stronger - shiver ran through his body,and he realised that there was around fifteen minutes of darkness left. The sky was another shade lighter,and David realised he had to hurry up,soon,or else they'd both be fried.

"Paul!" David called out."_Paul!"_ He continued to call Paul's name as he scoured the Boardwalk. There wasn't many stores left,and Paul wouldn't go to _Max's Videostore_ as it was like spending time in a cemetery with Max; boring,old,and damn-right creepy. They loved to make fun of him when they visited,and would often comment on his dorkish glasses; they seriously didn't suit him,and why would a vampire need glasses? They could see perfectly well in the dark,and plus - glasses got in the way when you sink your fangs in your victims neck. Sometimes,Max needed to become up-to-date.

"David." A voice behind David said. He turned around and was met with Marko,who had a deep frown set in his angelic features."You don't know Paul very well, do you?" Marko had decided to go find David,and promised Dwayne that he would bring them both back safely. Dwayne had refused at first,saying that he wouldn't be able to help them once the sun came up,but Marko ignored that and eventually left the cave in search of his fellow Lost Boys.

"Marko,what are you doing here?" David asked,making his way towards Marko,and ignoring the question."I don't want you to get fried,too." He said."Go back to the hotel.I won't let you get fri-" Marko had cut off David by placing his smooth hands on the stubbled cheeks in front of him,and kissing him on the lips strongly. David's lips had the lingering taste of smoke,and blood; a toxic combination,but Marko favoured it.

"I said: you don't know Paul very well,do you?" Marko repeated,after pulling away from David. He stroked David's cheek with his thumb briefly,before nodding his head towards the beach where the concert stage still stood."Once a rocker; always a rocker." Marko commented,smiling and releasing David's face.

David let out a small '_heh'_ and smirked."No,apparently not." He said,following after Marko.

* * *

They both found Paul sat behind a large speaker,his back resting against the stage props and his legs pulled up to his chest. He looked up at David and Marko as he heard approaching footsteps,but looked down at his boots as soon as he realised who it was.

"Look,if you're here to shout at me more,then you're wasting your breath." Paul commented."I promise I won't do it again,but I would like it if you left me alone."

"Paul,I'm sorry." David said,making Paul look back up at him with a shocked expression. David glared at him."Don't over-exaggerate. I can say sorry,y'know. But,I'm still pissed off at you. But,I'm not angry enough at you to let you die out here." David explained,forcing Paul to his feet by pulling him up by his lapels."I mean - that would mean me missing out on the pleasure of ripping you in half myself." He added,smiling deviously as he dragged Paul from the stage and across the sand.

"I can walk." Paul whispered.

David was about to answer,but a sudden guttural noise came from behind them and made them both look. It belonged to Marko,and he was clutching his stomach as his knees were bent and he was reaching for the sand as he slowly dropped to his knees. His expression was a mixture between panic,and pain as he dug his hands into the sand and made another retching sound.

"Marko?" David quickly said,worry in his tone as he rushed to Marko's side and placed his arm around the males waist. David knew what it was and he looked up at Paul - a slight hint of murder in his eyes,as he secretly blamed him for what was happening.

Marko was the youngest vampire,and the most 'freshest' vampire. Meaning,he had only been a vampire for a young time and his body hadn't yet managed to cope with approaching sunlight,unlike the other Lost Boys. The others were able to survive in faint sunlight for a good ten minutes,before eventually burning,as they had been vampires for too long. But,with Marko,he wasn't yet capable to survive in faint sunlight without either burning,or throwing up. And it was the latter at the moment,as Marko made another guttural noise.

"Marko,you need to get up. We'll carry you home." David advised,getting a strong grip on the males waist before slowly hauling him up to his feet. Marko had a faint line of blood coming from the corner of his mouth,and David knew the blood he digested earlier was coming back up to meet him.

"David.." Marko choked,placing a solid grip on David's arm as he tried to stand steady on his feet."It hurts." He whispered,closing his eyes and holding back the blood that was threatening to arrive."_It fucking hurts_." He whispered,a few,warm tears rolling down his face as he rested his weight on David's chest.

"I know,but you'll be home soon." David said,nodding to Paul to help him. Paul was by his side and he gripped Marko's jacket to prevent him from falling."Don't worry. Me and Paul have got you,so just hold on. Try not to look down as we fly,alright?" David explained,earning a weak nod from Marko. The blood from the corner of his mouth trickled down to his chin,and ran down the front of his neck to his white tank-top,where it stained the top of the material. David nodded at Paul again,and they suddenly disappeared off the beach.

The sound of rushing wind errupted,and the whispering was vicious. The calm rush of wind from the sea brushed away the whispering eventually.


	12. Not that bad

** Adult theme coming up - not the 'full' one,but it's near to it.**

**Once again,thanks to those who review! **

* * *

When they arrived back at the collapsed hotel,Dwayne was already by their side as he smelt the blood coming from Marko.

"I told him not to go looking for you both." Dwayne commented,as he guided Marko to the curtain drawn beds,where he laid him down and wiped the blood from his mouth with the bed sheets."But,he said he wanted was worried."

David drew in a deep breath,and refrained from taking out his cigarettes and smoking a good ten of them. He clenched his gloved fists and looked over at Paul,who was looking worried,but then alert when David looked at him.

"I'll talk to you later." David said,his tone smooth,yet stern as he relaxed his fists and looked back down at Marko,who was squeezing his eyes shut and breathing rugged.

"Dwayne,get him some warm blood,and Paul - stop standing around and get some more blankets. Preferably black ones." David commanded,moving to sit down next to Marko. He closed a hand around Marko's arm,making Marko open his eyes to see who it was. He looked about lazily,before closing his eyes again and pressing his head back against the pillow. David felt a shiver run through Marko's body.

Dwayne had done what David asked,and gave the bottle of warm blood to David,who opened it up and placed a hand under Marko's head. He lifted his head up slowly and placed the bottle to Marko's lips,before tipping it lightly and allowing the vampire to drink at his own pace."This'll hopefully calm your stomach." David muttered,pulling the bottle away when Marko shifted his head to the side. The warm blood would even out the cold blood,and stop Marko from throwing it up.

Paul came with the blankets,and he brought dark purple ones."Is that dark enough?" Paul asked,handing the blankets to David."Yeah,they'll do." David replied,opening up the folded blankets and spreading it over Marko. They covered up his whole body and placed the blanket over his face as well,leaving a small gap for the vampire to breathe. The sunlight was starting to stream into the cave and David and the boys started to cover the curtain drawn beds with the dark blankets.

"Stay undercover,Marko." David commented as he sat besides Marko again,placing a hand on the bump where the vampires head was. The small area they were in was near pitch-black dark,as they had covered most of the curtain drawn beds. Even though the beds had curtains,they were only thin,white sheets that had rips in them,so sunlight was liable to hit.

"David." Dwayne said,outside."We're going,the sunlights coming in."

"Alright.I'll stay here." David called back,earning an 'alright' from Dwayne,before hearing the two boys walk off and towards the alcove where they slept.

David turned his attention back to Marko,who was now steadily breathing. But,he was still cold."You still in pain?" David asked quietly,moving his hand from Marko's head,but he earned a small grunt,so he placed it back on again.

"_Not too bad." _Marko whispered back,"_Just cold."_ He added,and it was evident when he shivered again.

"I bet that shook you up a bit,eh?" David said,feeling Marko shift under the covers,to turn to face David. The blue eyes were luminous,even in the darkness.

"I forgot about the danger." Marko replied back.

"You forgot?" David asked,brushing back Marko's curly-hair . He guessed his gloves were getting annoying,so he took them off and placed them in his coat pocket.

"Yeah.I hadn't had that happen to me for over a decade,and I forgot about how I react to it. And I wanted to make sure you two were alright - I didn't want you killing each other." Marko answered,closing his eyes as David brushed his curls. The warmth of his hand soothed him slightly.

"I don't think I'll kill him this time." David said,and that was all he said on the matter of Paul. He didn't want to mention how angry he was at Paul kissing Marko. Paul was mostly sorry,and he didn't mean it,but it would be a while before David could forgive him.

"David." Marko began,opening up his eyes and looking back up at him."Were you jealous?" The question hit David,and he stopped brushing the blonde curls.

"Jealous?" David repeated,looking down at Marko."No.I was pissed off." He replied,reaching down and kissing Marko on the side of his neck. The feather earring brushed against Marko's lips,and Marko smiled lightly.

"I think it helped." Marko whispered in David's ear,his breath blowing away the feather that ghosted over his lips."It helped me to realise that not only is Paul a dim-witted pervert - " David smirked at this,as he kissed Marko's earlobe."- but that I have feelings for you." Marko tilted his head to the side slightly as David kissed his neck.

"Well,I'm glad." David said back,his words slightly muffled as he remained near the crook of Marko's neck."Or else this obsession I have for you would be pointless." He added,moving up to kiss the corner of Marko's mouth. Marko turned his head back to look at David. David placed his hand on the side of Marko's neck,before kissing him on the lips strongly.

David lifted the covers from Marko and slid himself besides him,moving the covers back on them again once he was underneath. He had stopped kissing Marko when he did that,but he pressed his lips against his once he had pulled the covers back on them,and Marko slid his arm around David's neck as he kissed back,just as strongly.

Marko had taken off his colourful jacket before-hand,so David easily ran his hand down the side of Marko's waist,his fingers making Marko let out a small gasp as they ghosted over his. David's hand travelled down to the tight pants the vampire wore,his fingers sliding under the material,but Marko stopped him with his hand.

"Marko?" David asked,after he had broken the kiss to look at him. He saw that Marko wore a worried expression,and David knew he was probably thinking about the time when those Surf Nazi's groped him unexpectedly. No surprise to David that that time was probably the first time Marko had been touched - and it wasn't a pleasurable moment,either.

"It won't be like that." David said,drawing Marko's hand up to his lips and kissing his knuckles gently."It'll be different." He added,smiling when Marko guided his hand back to his pants."I won't hurt you." David said,before kissing Marko on the front of his neck,and sliding his hand underneath the 's fingers grasped the back of David's near white hair as David placed his hand over his bulge. He hadn't bothered with placing his hand on his boxers - David had gone straight for it,and had slid his hand underneath Marko's boxer material instead. The warmth of David's palm made Marko emit a relaxed sigh.

"_David_," Marko breathed,as David started to rub his hardness slowly. His body instantly warmed up,as the sudden pleasure rose to the pit of his stomach and caused Marko to inhale deeply,before letting out a loud sigh. David began to gently bite the front of Marko's neck as he closed his hand around the vampires member,lightly squeezing it before creating a rhythm by rubbing up and down.

Marko emitted a small groan,his fingers tugging the crowd of David's hair he was grasping. If David's hand had managed to get him this excited already,Marko wondered what the rest of his body could do - and at this,Marko blushed deeply at the nearly let out an embarrassed laugh,but he refrained from doing so,as his breath was already caught in his throat.

"_Hm.."_ David purred against Marko's neck."You need to slow down your heart.I can't hear the noises you're making." David commented,lifting up slightly to kiss Marko's chin,the stubble of David's chin pricking against Marko's skin.

"_Sorry."_ Marko whispered,trying to calm down his heart,but it only picked up more speed as David began to stroke his member with his fingers slowly. David smirked broadly as Marko let out a low moan,his hands moving from David's hair to the muscled chest,his fingers gently kneading David's chest as he let out another moan.

"David," Marko said,grasping David's shirt as his member was rubbed again.A new wave of pleasure rose up to Marko's stomach,and he felt his stomach twist slightly - it was an indication that he was going to come."_David."_ Marko said again,this time more quickly as he emitted a louder moan that ran through David's body.

David felt Marko tense up,before loosening as he released into his hand. David allowed Marko to catch his breath,before he withdrew his hand."I told you it would be different." David commented,letting out a small chuckle before wiping his hand on a spare blanket near the bed. Marko didn't reply,and David pulled him close to his chest,placing his arm around Marko's waist. The young vampire also placed his arm around David's waist as he pressed his face against the chest in front of him,hearing the steady beat of David's heart.

"I'm not cold anymore." Marko said,closing his eyes and melting into the mattress,as well as David's chest. He heard David chuckle again,before it went silent,and he fell asleep.


	13. Everything's alright

The sunlight eventually turned to dusk; the sun winking out it's last light,before greeting the moon and allowing it to take it's place. The moon shone brightly over the calm,blue sea that rolled against the rocky terrain of the collapsed hotel.

Once again,the lobby was plummeted into a faint darkness and Dwayne was the first to wake up from his set about clearing the mess from the furniture; bottles,food packets and magazines. He always wondered why he was the one to clear it up - he should just leave it - but he had the impulse to remove the mess. He knew it would just appear again,though.

"Either," A voice came from behind Dwayne - it was Paul,and his mane was even more wild. His clothes were askew and he had a wicked grin set on his face."I had a really realistic sexy dream,or they were up to something." After his comment,he briefly grabbed his crotch before winking at Dwayne,who only rolled his eyes back.

"I don't think they went that far." Dwayne said back,picking up four beer bottles between his fingers.

"And why not? Geezus,l kept waking up every so often,when Marko was making all that noise. I'll tell you now,they had full-blown se-" Paul stopped his sentence when Dwayne coughed loudly,disrupting his sentence. Paul frowned,before turning around and being faced with David,who looked displeased.

"No,carry on,please. I insist." David commented,folding his arms across his chest as he continued looking at Paul. He had a small smile on his face,and he nodded his head once for his Lost Boy to continue his sentence.

"Eh..." Paul trailed off,before grinning and punching David lightly on the shoulder."Hey - how long has it been since you got laid?" He asked,hearing Dwayne drop one of the beer bottles in horror.

David breathed in deeply,his jaw clenching as he tried to refrain from building up his anger. Paul saw this and backed away."I'm just..just going out for a bit. See the nightsky,or something. Moon's beautiful tonight,don't you think?" He asked,laughing nervously as he quickly made his way towards the cave mouth.

David didn't say anything,but made his way towards Dwayne where he kicked the glass shards under the battered. Dwayne looked up at him."I didn't slap him hard enough." Dwayne commented,relieved when David smirked.

"We didn't go that far." David explained,shaking his head as he placed his arms back by his side again and picking up a magazine that had the title of '_Myths & Legends Weekly'_ "Was he really that loud?" David asked as he flicked open the magazine and walked around the lobby. He read a few words of the first article as he listened to Dwayne's reply.

"I didn't hear anything,personally." Dwayne replied,placing the bottles he was holding before in a rubbish bin nearby."But,you know Paul,he's like a sex magnet,and he picks up any kind of noise to do with it." Dwayne explained,laughing briefly.

David grinned and flicked over the page of the magazine,before rolling it up and throwing it in the rubbish bin."True. He's still asleep." David said,nodding towards the curtain drawn beds. Marko's curly-hair was stuck out the blankets,and he was facing away from them.

Dwayne looked and smiled lightly."Are you going to have a talk with Paul?" He asked.

"Yes," David said,placing a hand on the battered couch and leaning against it."We're going to have a long conversation about a few things."

"I bet." Dwayne said,absent-minded as he nodded towards the blankets draped over the curtain drawn bed. David nodded. Dwayne proceeded to take down the blankets carefully,the moonlight streaming across Marko's form and casting him in a luminous light.

Marko shifted in his sleep and a small groan came from him as the moonlight hit his face. He lifted his head up briefly,before moving his hand to flip the blankets off him and sit up on the edge of the bed. He reached up and rubbed his eyes,before yawning widely and stretching his back in an arch.

"'Night,Marko." Dwayne said,placing the blankets he took down on the armchair near him. Marko turned his head to look at Dwayne and he smiled wearily.

"'N'night." Marko replied,standing up slowly and moved away from the bed and towards the battered couch where David was.

"Where's Paul?" Marko asked as he walked past David. David frowned lightly,slightly disappointed that he wasn't greeted,or even given some recognition.

"Outside. Why ?" David asked,gripping the couch as he felt annoyed that Paul was,once again,at the point of topic.

Marko looked back at David for a moment,before smiling softly."I want to punch him for making those comments." He said,letting out a brief chuckle that made David grin.

"Looks like he'll be getting two punches today." David said,opening up his arms when Marko walked back towards him and wrapped his arms around David's chest.

"Three punches." Dwayne said,making the other two vampires look at him with a quizzical expression."For the mess he fucking leaves." Dwayne explained,holding up the magazines and food packets.

Paul arrived back then - or he jumped back - as though he was a kid on a sugar-rush."There's a whole group of youths on the beach! They're all around a fire,and they're already hitting the good shit and beer." Paul explained quickly,pointing back at the cave mouth.

"Well,then." David said,patting Marko's back."That's our feast sorted out for tonight."

* * *

Paul was right - there were around eight teenage boys and girls,all surrounding a hefty fire that crawled up to the night sky. They were clinking beer bottles together and some of the teenage boys were singing a drunkards tune,that would deafen anybody.

"Alright,boys." David said,as they all crouched behind a rock circle that was near the youths."Me and Dwayne will take the two boys and two girls to the left. Marko and Paul,you alright with taking the two boys and two girls to the right?" David asked,earning a nod from the two blondes. It was always the same pairs; David and Dwayne,and Marko and Paul whenever it came to feasting.

"Let's go." David instructed,his eyes already turning the yellow hue and his fangs had grown. He smirked lightly before flying away from the rock,followed by Dwayne to extinguish the fire. The beach was covered in darkness and the girls started screaming as they stumbled over each other.

David swooped down and picked up a young male,dragging him across the sand for a while,before piercing his fangs into the nape of the males neck. The blood spurted and it covered David's cheek as he drained the male,who was instantly silent. David had hit right on target; hitting the main arterie and severing the veins.

Dwayne knocked over a young girl,sending her on her stomach,which she quickly turned over to be met with the face of the luminous yellow orbs and the sharp fangs. She was bitten on her neck,also - the blood staining the golden sand a murky brown.

"So," Paul said,as he and Marko remained behind the rock for a while."Are you and David..?" He asked,keeping his eyes on the teenagers.

Marko looked over at him for a moment."Yes,Paul,we are." He said,strongly. Paul looked back at him and nodded.

"Alright." Paul said."I'm sorry for that time." He added,noticing one of the teenagers making an escape.

"I'm sorry for punching you,but..you kind of deserved it." Marko said,smiling.

Paul smiled,also."I guess I did. I respect the two of you,and I'm sorry for being a nuisance for the two of you.I'll stay out the way."

"Thanks." Marko said."You best get that teenager before he escapes." He added,also noticing the escaping teenager.

Paul looked at Marko briefly before flying over to the escaping teenager,and gripping his shoulder,twisted the teenagers neck quickly,snapping it,before clawing him across the shoulders.

Marko lingered for a bit,watching Paul for a moment before looking over at David who was busy cornering a teenage girl,who was backing up towards the ocean. He heard David comment,'_Nice night for a swim._' Before pushing her into the ocean.

Marko heard somebody move besides him and he quickly looked over,noticing that one of the males had hidden behind the rock. He failed to notice the vampire besides him,and Marko waited a while until the teenager looked over at him and cried out in shock."That's right." Marko began,his eyes turning an orangey-yellow and his fangs grew out."There's four of us." He lunged forward and bit the male on his shoulder,feeling the fresh blood hit his tongue that made him bite down harder. The male cried out in pain this time,but eventually went quiet as Marko drained him.

* * *

After a while,all the teenagers had been drained completely and the bodies were dumped into the ocean. That was the Lost Boys' biggest feast yet,and they were pretty much full afterwards.

"One of them hid behind the rock I was hiding,thinking none of you would see him." Marko explained,as they all walked across the beach,David's arm around his shoulder."He didn't even notice me at first." Marko said,Dwayne making a '_whoop'_ noise as to what Marko was going to say next."But,then he did,and I lunged at him." Marko laughed and so did the other Lost Boys.

"They should change this town from '_Murder Capital of the World' _to '_Idiots Reside here_.'" Paul commented,chuckling. David looked at him and said: "Yes,_they should._" He smirked as he emphasised Paul,and Paul replied with a '_Hey.' _Making them all laugh.

"Can we stay on the beach for a bit?" Marko inquired,looking up at David.

"Sure,we've got nothing better to do." David replied,brushing back some of the curls from Marko's face."Besides,we need to relax after that kill." David added,smirking.

"And who are we to thank?" Paul piped up,pointing at himself with both his index fingers."Paul." He said,earning a clout at the back of his head by Dwayne."Ow!" He called out,reaching up to rub the back of his head and frowning.

* * *

Paul and Dwayne ran down the beach,kicking up sand at each other. At one point,Paul pushed Dwayne into the ocean and soaked him fully. Dwayne took revenge by tripping him up,resulting in Paul having a mouthful of sand.

David sat on the sand with Marko positioned between his legs,his back against David's chest and over-looking the ocean. He absent-minded twisted Marko's curls around his finger as he looked down at him,but Marko was busy staring at the waves rolling inland.

"What are you thinking about?" David asked,brushing the curls away from Marko's neck,and kissing him gently there.

"How come you chose us to be your gang members?" Marko asked,playing with the bottom of David's coat and twiddling the zipper between his fingers.

"Well," David began,resting his chin on Marko's shoulder and sliding his arms around the vampires waist."I chose Dwayne because he had common-sense,and he was a good friend to begin with. I chose Paul because - although somewhat idiotic - he was sly,and was able to find victims. And I chose you because you drew me in; your looks were deceiving,and you always need somebody like that in your gang." David explained,kissing Marko's shoulder lightly.

"Thanks for saving me that day." Marko said,turning his head to look at David,before kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm glad I did." David replied,smiling softly when Marko kissed him."Or else I wouldn't have you now."

* * *

**I don't know whether to leave it as this,or not.**

**Tell me what you think in review. Whether there should be another chapter,or this summed it up nicely.**


End file.
